Rath (Prime Timeline)
Rath is the Nexomnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Ben as Rath Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. Fur sticks out of Rath's arms, chin, and head, making his appearance more pronounced. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Nexomnitrix is located in the center of his chest. Mad Ben as Rath Mad Ben's Rath has darker fur, orange eyes, and a hair style like Mad Ben's. He also has Mad Ben's Mad Max style silver plates with orange spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves. The Omnitrix symbol is on a black panel on his chest and is colored orange. He is also slightly thinner than Ben Prime's Rath. Albedo as Negative Rath Albedo looks just like Ben's Rath, but Albedo's has white fur and a red Omnitrix symbol. Personality Uncommonly amongst Nexomnitrix transformations, the Rath form has an effect on Ben's personality. While in this form, is personality he becomes more aggressive and hot-headed, frequently speaks in third person, and once angry, usually yells a sentence containing "Let me tell ya something," followed by the person or object's name he is referring to. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution, seen when he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. He is also not quite adept for diplomatic approaches, particularly negotiations, and can make bad or difficult situations worse. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also often convinces him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. Rath is afraid of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. A certain sonic frequency signal is fatal to Rath. Rath, being feline based, can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. History Appearances